


Come Sit on Mommy's Lap

by 3R1D4N_4MPOR4



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, F/M, Futanari, Mommy Kink, Size Difference, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3R1D4N_4MPOR4/pseuds/3R1D4N_4MPOR4
Summary: Mommy Condy's lap is ready for her baby to come sit in





	Come Sit on Mommy's Lap

"Come sit in Mommy's lap." Her catchphrase at this point, the Condesce finds herself saying it often to her dear beloved boyfriend Dave. He knows exactly what she wants from this exchange, so he wastes no time climbing up into her lap as she sits in her favorite throne.  


"Yes Mommy?" Dave asks, looking up at her with his baby doll eyes.  


"Since you were such a good little boy at the park yesterday, Mommy's gonna give you a treat. Does that sound like fun?" Knowing exactly what treat she means, he nods. His compliance makes her smile warmly and her pants tighten. As per usual, Dave hops off her lap so she can stand and unzip the front of her jumpsuit just enough for her hardening cock to poke out and greet Dave. She steps aside so he can take his position, bent over the seat of her throne with his butt presented to her. Condy roughly tugs down Dave's jeans and underwear, freeing his much smaller dick. "Aww... I never get tired of your cute little dick." She smiles and reaches around to give it a few gentle tugs to make sure he's at full attention. Once that's accomplished, she reaches over to the side table and pulls open the single drawer in it, fishing out a little bottle of lube. Had Dave been a bad boy, she'd be going in mostly dry. She pops the cap and lathers a good amount over her rod before corking the bottle and putting it back in the drawer. She gently presses her tip to his asshole, pushing it in without much trouble. She firmly grasps his ass before asking "Is my little baby ready for Momma's fat dick?"  


"Yes Momma." Dave simply replies and braces himself as The Condesce works her way deep into his ass. She waits for Dave's okay to move to start pumping him in long, smooth strokes. Every few minutes, she picks up her pace with quicker thrusts before returning to the slower beat. When she notices Dave nearing his edge, she leans over a bit so she can wrap her fingers around his dick, jerking him off as she pounds his sweet ass. He moans and mewls and pants and it doesn't take long for him to cum, crying out loudly and spurting his seed on the floor where Condy had directed it. She didnt want her throne to be stained, after all.  


"Oh you're such a good little boy, Momma's so proud of you! You lasted longer this time and look! Look how much you came! That's a definite improvement." She showers him with praise and he smiles, glad to be such a good boy. "But Momma hasn't cum yet so we have to keep going, okay?" He nods and gives her the go ahead to continue her backside assault. After another few minutes of pace changing and quiet, muffled moans, Condy starts thursting more erratically, ready to cum. "In or out, babe?"  


"In, please."  


"Thatta boy." She purrs with pride and smacks his ass before burying herself deep inside of him and shooting her oversized load, filling him all the way up to the point Dave could almost taste it in the back of his throat. It takes them a few minutes to catch her breath before Mommy picks up her dear boy, keeping her cock lodged in his ass so her seed doesn't leak everywhere. "Did my baby boy like his treat?" She asks, carrying him to the bathroom.  


"Yes Momma, I did." He smiles with tired eyes as she pulls her dick out of him and sits him on the toilet so his body can expell her fluids. She pats his head and smiles, then bends down to give him a kiss on the forehead.  


"By the time you get all cleaned up, I should have dinner ready. Hope my little baby is ready for some pizza!"  


"I always am~"

**Author's Note:**

> If there's other characters that need some time with their Mommy Condy, feel free to name a few (plus some kinks to throw their way if you want) :0c


End file.
